


Crossing Swords

by meme_inspired



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/pseuds/meme_inspired
Summary: A little drabble about the development of a rivalry and that one faceoff Alex and Alanna had when she was still a squire.





	Crossing Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renjutori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjutori/gifts).



It always felt friendly.

Despite the distance, imposed slowly as Duke Roger took over Alex's life. Even so, in classes crossing swords felt friendly as Alanna forced herself to grow stronger, to do better, with every day and night of practice. Friendly, as Alex reached with her, stretched farther, became the most skilled swordsman of all of them.

It always felt friendly, that sharp small smile Alex wore along with the rest of them when she defeated anyone else but him, that hunger when he suggested they test swords against each other again. Alone.

Friendly.

Until suddenly, sharply, it didn't.


End file.
